1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal display packaging, and in particular to a liquid crystal glass panel packaging structure.
2. The Related Arts
In the field of manufacture of liquid crystal display devices, the manufacture of liquid crystal display devices includes a process of assembling, which puts various components, including a liquid crystal glass panel, a main control circuit, and an enclosure, together. These components are each manufactured in advance and packaged for being later assembled to form a complete liquid crystal display device. The liquid crystal glass panel, after being manufactured, is packaged in a liquid crystal glass panel package box and then shipped in box to a corresponding assembling station. Commonly used package boxes include cartoons and plastic cases. Plastic cases have better structures and low prices, but show poor cushioning performance so that cushioning blocks must be additionally provided inside the cases to effect cushioning. Commonly used cushioning blocks are made of foaming substance, such as expandable polyethylene (EPE) and ethylene-vinyl acetate (EVA). These substances are of high prices and are hard to restore after being compressed, making cushioning performance deteriorating and incapable of repeated use, so that the recycling value is low and cost control is hard.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional liquid crystal glass panel packaging structure comprises an upper case 100 and a lower case 300. The upper case 100 and the lower case 300 mate each other to form an enclosed package box. The lower case 300 forms therein a receiving chamber 302 and a plurality of cushioning blocks 304 provided along an inside perimeter of the receiving chamber 302. To install, liquid crystal glass panels are positioned in the lower case receiving chamber 302 of the package box and leaning against the cushioning blocks 304 mounted inside the lower case. To ship the liquid crystal glass panels, the cushioning blocks 304 are first disposed along the perimeter inside the lower case 302 of the package box and then the liquid crystal glass panels are positioned into the receiving chamber 302. Finally, the upper case 100 is set to close so as to effectively protect and fix the liquid crystal glass panels, preventing the liquid crystal display modules from being damaged by external forces.
However, the cushioning blocks that are included in the liquid crystal glass panel package are of a high cost and are hard to restore the original shape after being compressed so as to lead to insignificant effect of cushioning. Consequently, it sometimes happens that the liquid crystal glass panels get broken during transportation.
Thus, it is a challenge to the present inventor and those devoted themselves to the art to provide a solution for achieving positioning and cushioning effects for liquid crystal glass panels during transportation by including high performance cushioning devices in a liquid crystal glass panel package and also overcoming the problems of the conventional cushioning devices included in a liquid crystal glass panel package being of high cost and showing insignificant effect of cushioning due to being hard to restore the original shape after being compressed.